


69 Shades of Laura

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: All these tags, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, And I want this to have some plot line to it, And I'm still not done tagging, Begging, Biting, Bottom Laura, Bottoming from the Top, Carmilla will be cocky the first few chapters, Carmilla will eventually fall in love with Laura, Danny gets jealous, Dom/sub, Don't Judge, F/F, Female Ejaculation, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just smut, Laura likes Pokémon, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Oops, Or there wouldn't be any plot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pubic Hair, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, She needs to suck it up, Strap-Ons, There will be some asshole!Danny moments, Top Carmilla, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Virgin Laura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla hates Laura, but wants to fuck her every way possible. </p><p>Just a warning- short introduction is really short. Chapters WILL be longer!</p><p>A better summary is in the process, I promise.</p><p>This is my first fanfiction in the fandom! Let me know what you think, please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Short Introduction

Watching the girl talk was super tempting. Just to see her squirm, Carmilla wanted that _so _badly. To fuck her as hard as she could -- that'll be the day, and Carmilla could tell that day was coming very soon... and she couldn't wait.__


	2. Chapter 1

Watching the girl talk was super tempting. Just to see her squirm, Carmilla wanted that so badly. To fuck her as hard as she could -- that'll be the day, and Carmilla could tell that day was coming very soon... and she couldn't wait. Laura sat at her desk, enjoying her cereal until Carmilla barged into the room. She looked angry, and Laura knew she was in for it, only because she had used up all of her soy milk.

"I know you used up my soy milk! Just admit it, now!" Carmilla snapped, face red with anger. Laura wanted to admit it, but she was a little bit afraid of her. She would never admit that in a thousand years to anyone. Especially Carmilla, she'd never let her forget.

Laura had a secret though, and that secret was that she wanted Carmilla to take her virginity. Ever since she moved into the dorm room, Laura craved her. Emotionally and sexually.

"Well?" Carmilla asked, snapping Laura out of her thoughts.

"Well -- okay yeah..." Laura blushed, and Carmilla smirked.

"You must be punished!"

"Wait -- what did you say?" Laura asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Um... I said 'you need to buy me a carton?" Carmilla said in confusion, she was wondering what Laura thought she said.

"Y-yeah, oh... I'll definitely buy you some!" she said nervously, and Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"What did you think I said?" Carmilla asked with a smirk, and Laura blushed. She wanted to admit it, but was afraid of her reaction.

"Oh... nothing! I just didn't hear you," Laura lied, and Carmilla didn't believe her.

Rolling her eyes, Carmilla just blew it off before laying down and looking up at the ceiling. She wasn't really tired, but she didn't want to deal with Laura. She had a gut feeling that Laura wanted something, but she didn't know what she wanted exactly.

"Laura?" Carmilla called out, and Laura turned around to face her roommate.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want? I'll give it to the you -- no matter what it is!" Carmilla said, Laura started to freak out.

Is it that obvious?" Carmilla asked herself, Carmilla smirked.

"Y'know, I can see you looking at my ass every single time I change clothes... I'd say you want me!" Carmilla snickered, instantly making Laura blushed.

"I'd say you're being cocky, Carmilla!" Laura tried saying without blushing, but it didn't really work. The truth was that she did look at her ass, but she'd never admit it.

"Wanna bet? I bet you couldn't last five minutes in bed with me!" Carmilla said, and Laura rolled her eyes.

"Nice try, but I'm straight!" Laura lied, only because she didn't want Carmilla knowing she wasn't straight.  
"Liar, I can tell you want me, just admit it!"

"I'm n-not str-gay!" Laura caught herself as she stared into Carmilla's eyes. But, that didn't make her believe one bit.

"You're lying, I know you'd love it if I buried my tongue in your little pussy. Just admit it!" Carmilla said in a seductive tone of voice, and Laura choked on her words.

"Okay! I am gay! But I don't want you, I-I-I have a girlfriend!" Laura lied, and Carmilla rolled her eyes because she didn't believe Laura on the girlfriend part.

"Yeah right, you're probably still a horny virgin!" Carmilla laughed, and Laura blushed at the true statement she had just heard.

Carmilla stayed quiet as she turned on her side. She knew exactly what Laura was thinking -- exactly what she wanted, and how she wanted it. But she was going to have to completely submit and she might not agree to do that. Carmilla couldn't wait to taste her, and fuck her. Although she wanted to fuck her, Carmilla was going to make her first time special in anyway possible. After her first time, Carmilla planned on making her work for each orgasm.

Laura sighed before laying down on her stomach, on her bed. She was dead tired, and she wanted to sleep. But she just couldn't sleep, at least not with her brain running a thousand miles each second. She didn't know why her brain was acting like this, but Carmilla did.

Carmilla was reading her thoughts, and she had to admit that she never expected Laura to think such dirty thoughts.

"Stop thinking about me fucking you, Laura!" Carmilla snickered, and Laura rolled her eyes. She wasn't really in the mood for Carmilla and her rudeness.

"I really dislike you, Carmilla."

"I hate you too, bitch!" Carmilla snapped, and Laura was taken back by her sudden outburst of anger.

"Someone needs anger management!" Laura yelled back at Carmilla.

Carmilla had had enough of Laura's shit, and it was time to get even. She had a plan to get into Laura's pants, and she just knew it was going to work.

♤♡♢♧

Laura woke up to the sound of what sounded like moans. As she sat up, she turned her head to see what the commotion was. To her surprise, Carmilla wasn't in her bed.

She must be in the shower, Laura said to herself as she slid her hand underneath her blanket. She wanted to get a quickie in before Carmilla got out of the bathroom.

Sliding her hand underneath her soaked panties, Laura quietly moaned to herself as she rubbed her clit in a teasing fashion. It felt amazing, but suddenly the weight of the bed shifted. Snapping her eyes open, Laura gasped as she saw a naked Carmilla on her bed.

"Don't stop, I want you to keep going and if you break eye contact with me, then you'll be punished. Understood?" Carmilla asked, and Laura nodded as she pulled her blanket off of her.

"That's a good girl, now take off your pajama pants, and your panties. I want to see that pretty pussy of yours!" Carmilla ordered, and Laura did just that. Taking off her pants along with her panties, she felt embarrassed when Carmilla noticed she had hair down there.

"You do have a pretty pussy... now rub it for me and look into my eyes." Commanded Carmilla, and Laura nodded like she was in a trance or something.

Rubbing her pussy, Laura was nervous about all of it. All these questions ran through her mind as she played with her pink clit. Licking her lips, Carmilla was extremely tempted to eat her out, but she stopped herself.

"Carm... I think I'm going to come..." Laura trailed off, and that's when Carmilla knew for sure that she was a virgin. She didn't mind, but she knew deep down that this was going to take some time to train her. It was going to be a long process, but she knew it was going to be worth it.

"Come for me, and remember to keep your eyes on me!" she reminded Laura, and Laura nodded as she slipped a finger into her wet heat.

"Oh fu--!" Laura moaned as she came all over her finger.

"Let me taste!" Carmilla said as she grabbed Laura's hand before she could wipe it on her shirt.

"Mm, that tastes really good. Now, let's discuss our arrangement!"


	3. Chapter 2

Carmilla watched as her roommate -- the girl she hated with a burning passion -- pull her panties and pants back up. Smirking at the sight, she got up to sit back on her bed.

"Okay, if I'm being completely honest, I don't hate you. Hell I do want you to fuck me, and i want you to be my first. Sorry if that's weird, but i really do..." Laura admitted, and Carmilla gasped sarcastically like she didn't know any of that.

Rolling her eyes, Laura said, "Still the cocky bitch I know!"

Carmilla sighed before saying, "We really need to discuss this. So you know what my rules are and what we will be doing. If you're okay with that?"

Staying quiet for a couple seconds so she could think. Laura smiled, "I'm definitely okay with that."

"Good, now, first things first, you will now only address me as 'Mistress'. Understand?" Carmilla asked, and Laura nodded to let her know that she understood what she head said.

"Good. Secondly, you will not have sex with anyone but me. Third, you will have to earn your orgasms. Fourth, I will pick everything you have to wear, and what you don't. If I say you're not wearing panties today, then that obviously means you're not wearing any panties. Fifth, you will tell me when there's something hurting you to the point where you can't stand it. What I mean by that is, you will have a safe word, and that safe word will be 'leaf', and the slow down code is 'yellow'. Any questions?" Carmilla asked, finally taking a breath of fresh air. She couldn't believe she said all that within the corse of five minutes.

"What would be the appropriate situation for me to use the safe words?" Laura asked, causing Carmilla to smirk.

"If you can't take the pleasure or pain, but you don't want me to stop, you'll say 'yellow'. If you want me to stop, you'll say, 'leaf', understood?" Carmilla asked, and Laura nodded to let her know she understood what was being explained to her.

"I understand, Carm-- Mistress," Laura caught herself, and Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky it's going to be your first time soon, or I'd punish you," Carmilla stated, and Laura blushed.

"Um, mistress?" Laura said shyly, and Carmilla raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yes, Laura?"

"May I go study with Danny, I told her I would..." Laura said, and Carmilla smiled.

"Of course, oh, and by the way, I still hate you!" Carmilla glared at Laura, but couldn't help but smirk.

Licking her lips, Carmilla watched as Laura grabbed her bag and hurried out the door without saying goodbye. She had figured Laura was still shell-shocked, but she'd soon forgot about the nervousness once they started things.

Laying down on her bed, Carmilla laughed as she drifted off to sleep. She didn't have anything else to do until Laura got back. So sleeping was her best and only choice. She was excited to finally do this with Laura, especially since Laura needed a spanking -- but it wasn't going to be their first time. That would just be rude, thought Carmilla before drifting off to sleep.

Waking up, Carmilla saw that Laura was sitting on her bed sleeping. She wanted to just rip her clothes off, and fuck her right there. But she just couldn't, and it was because she wanted Laura to say that she was ready.

"Carm?" Laura called out, and Carmilla instantly sat up in her bed.

"Yeah?" she asked, not even bothering to point out that she didn't call her 'mistress'.

"I-I want you to be my first..." she had trailed off, and Carmilla bit her lip to keep her from saying a smart remark.

"I know, Laura. But i want you to be ready, It's for you," Carmilla stated, and Laura smiled before replying.

"I'm ready, Carmilla. I'm ready right now, plus I'm really horny..." Laura admitted, and Carmilla jumped up, and over to Laura's bed.

"You sure?" Carmilla asked, and Laura smiled and nodded.

"I'm a hundred percent sure."

With that, Carmilla gently placed her soft lips on Laura's, earning a soft moan from her. Kissing her back, Laura sat up to make it easier on the both of them. Lifting up her shirt, Carmilla slipped out of it, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Like what you see, baby?" Carmilla asked as she rubbed her nipples, causing Laura to moan as she went to reach for her pussy. But Carmilla slapped her hand away before she could touch herself, only because she wanted to do that for her.

"Yes, Carm-- Mistress," Laura corrected herself, and Carmilla smirked.

"I'm glad, baby-girl, I'm really glad," Carmilla stated before pulling at Laura's shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra either, and Carmilla bobbed her head down to suck on her right nipple.

"Fuck," Laura moaned, and that made Carmilla smile. Ahe wanted Laura's first time to feel amazing.

"I'm going to take your pajama pants and panties off of you, are you okay with that, Laura?" Carmilla questioned, and Laura nodded while muttering 'yes'.

Skillfully, Carmilla got them off of her within a minute and she eyed her up and down. Laura had a sexy body, and Carmilla couldn't stop looking. Moving back up to Laura's mouth, Carmilla began planting kisses down her body. Along with love bites that would leave a little bruising. Laura didn't mind, she thought it felt amazing.

"Carm..." Laura moaned, and Carmilla went faster than before. Finally, she reached Laura's hairy pussy, and started to gently rub the pad of her thumb over her sensitive clit.

"F-feels so good!" Laura moaned as her clit twitched underneath Carmilla's thumb.

"You like how it feels baby? The way I rub your pretty little clit?" Carmilla asked seductively, and Laura could only moan.

"Y-yes!" Laura finally choked out as Carmilla dipped her tongue into her wet folds.

Licking her lightly, Carmilla wanted to tease her. Which she was doing a great job, Laura thought as Carmilla slipped in her middle finger.

"F-fuck!" Laura moaned, and Carmilla smiled against her pussy as she tongue fucked her.

"D-don't stop! P-please do-don't stop!" Laura begged, and Carmilla didn't stop, she kept going and she planned on fucking her until she squirted.

"Don't plan on it, baby!" Carmilla moaned as she stopped licking only to slip in a second finger.

Laura was a mess, but she was loving every single moment of this. Bucking her hips, Laura met Carmilla's fingers each time she came down. Feeling her high surfacing in her stomach, she was in the orocess of moaning really loud until Carmilla covered her mouth.

"Sh, don't want to wake anyone up, baby!" Carmilla sounded like a different person as she fingered Laura as hard and fast as she could without hurting her.

"I-I'm coming!" Laura moaned against Carmilla's hand, and with one last final buck of her hips, she came all over Carmilla's fingers.

"That was amazing!" Laura muttered as Carmilla thrusted her fingers in three more times. Finally pulling out, she sucked them clean.

"Yeah it was, but wait until qe get into the good stuff, baby!" Carmilla said as she got back in her bed.

"Carm?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you,"

"Oh, it's no problem -- anytime, anytime!"


End file.
